


Late night devil put your hands on me (and never, never, ever let go)

by summerandsunshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Breathplay, Cute Louis Tomlinson, Demon Harry Styles, Dream Sex, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Louis Tomlinson in Lace, Louis Tomlinson in a Dress, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Mentioned Sappho (fl. 600 BCE), Mysterious Harry, Nipple Piercings, Sad Ending, Scared Louis Tomlinson, Shy Louis Tomlinson, Sweet Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, Wet Dream, but he is whipped for louis, cottage core louis, harry styles is the devil, just cute louis growing his butterflies, louis and the original character has a thing, louis has a butterfly rearing garden, minor mentions of blood, very lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerandsunshine/pseuds/summerandsunshine
Summary: Harry is a demon that feeds off of people’s nightmares. He finds his next meal in Louis’ dreams where he changes and molds them to become scary nightmares. Soon harry learns Louis is a lucid dreamer- he can act on his own in his dreams. They interact in the real world and have sex in the dream world. when the demon catches feelings for louis, he wants to live.i, as a frequent lucid dreamer, have taken an inspiration from the prompt for this work changing some aspects of it so as to indulge my experience with lucid dreaming.Prompt 293: AU where Harry is a demon that feeds off of people’s nightmares. He finds his next meal in Louis’ dreams where he changes and molds them to become scary nightmares. It works the first few times, until one night the dream refuses to change for him and that’s when he realizes that this boy is a lucid dreamer, and can control his own dreams. They meet in Louis’ dreams and interact in that world, at least until Harry gets enough power to make his way to Earth and find the boy who challenged him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 108
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020





	Late night devil put your hands on me (and never, never, ever let go)

**Author's Note:**

> the italics are louis' dream sequences.

He trolled around the usual seaside area looking for his next prey. Feeding off of someone’s fear is something very carnally satisfying. That pure joy, an elated state of mind is not easy to attain. One would even say it takes an immense amount of concentration and self-disciple. He walked a bit closer to the waters. The ocean seemed a bit angry today with the waves crashing harshly. He tried to see his reflection on the water but the waves were quick. It was pretty dark for the sundown, he looked at the cute little house by the cliff as always. It was illuminated by the moonlight as the night was beginning to fall. The ocean got a bit louder, noise crashing his ears before the waves. He was sure his hair tasted salty just as his skin. Usually, he walked by that cute cottage house but today he was tempted enough to take a peek. He might even get lucky; his next prey could be there. So, he made the trek towards the house.  
There was a moss-covered stone wall compound surrounding the house, he could smell all kinds of flowers planted in that area. A lanthar light was hanging above the gate. A golden glow was cast on the grass and the flowers that covered the small expanse of the land in front of the porch. He chuckled to himself and walked through the unlocked gate. Entering the house was easier than he could have imagined. Harry would be concerned for whoever lived here if he was not thanking the gods for his next prey. Although if the god he had encountered was not as kind as they say, he will worry about it another day. It was a dainty little house in a discrete location; not that hard to find out where the bedroom was. He willed his heart to steady its pace, peeped through, what he assumed to be, the bedroom door.  
A sharp sweet smell took over his senses immediately. He took a step forward, tried to see the face of the sleeping person. But all he could see from where he stood was the feathery brown hair that covered the sleeping person’s head. Harry took another step towards the bed, he had to be touching the person for what he wanted to do anyway. He could see the eyes (well the eyelids) of the sleeping boy. The blanket was pulled to his nose, covering his entire boy. The boy seemed to be unaware of the intruder in his bedroom. Harry positioned himself next to the boy’s head, leaned of the window adjacent to bedpost.  
“It’s time”, he announced to the dark. Harry pointed his left ring finger, touched the boy’s head. When he was sure the boy was still asleep, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
Harry induced the boy’s dream.

 _It was a bright sunny afternoon. A dry vast expanse of a land with shrubs and cacti everywhere. The boy was walking barefoot on the land unaware of the spines on the cacti. Harry then could see the back of the boy. Cheshunt brown hair, cute shoulders, tiny waist and a plump ass; thick thighs outlined by the leggings the boy wore when he went to bed. He kept his distance but didn’t lose sight of the boy. The boy pricked his feet on one of the sharp cacti on the ground. When he examined his foot, the ground started to shake. The slow to and fro motion suddenly got faster and faster. The boy fell on the ground. Harry could smell the heartbeats of the boy as fear started to settle in._  
_The ground started to open up as the boy scrambled to hold on to anything on the land. Suddenly he could see tall trees and branches but when he tried to grab them, he was faced with atrocious angry spines. He wanted to cover his ears as the noise from the heavy quaking of the ground was splitting. He was scared to move when he heard a loud crash. The ground split and he started to free fall inside. As the boy’s body was getting tossed during the fall, his face came into the view of the devil. Harry smirked to himself when he saw the tears streaming down the boy’s face._  
_The boy was still falling, it seemed like a never-ending fall. He tried to blink the tears off. He finally landed on a big wooden box, which again started to shake like the ground before. The box cracked and he fell inside, again. This time he felt the walls of the box closing in on him. The boy was screaming and crying trying to grasp something but all he could feel was wooden walls._  
Harry felt peaceful and satisfied after a long time. He looked at the boy on the bed, who was shaking like a leaf, clutching his blanket. The unknown hunger, he felt deep within was finally calm and content. He closed his eyes again.  
_The boy landed on another box this time, smaller than the previous one. He let out a blood curdling shriek, tried with all his energy to get away from the box. He felt stuck and immovable, like he was nailed to the box. It was dark and misty all of a sudden, with roaring thunder and blinding flashes. The boy jumped with all his might, away from the box._  
Harry was smiling looking at the boy who thrashed on his bed. He was on his back now so harry could see his tear-streaked face though his eyes were closed. Harry was full and pleased. So, when the boy rolled over and fell off his bed trying to “jump away from the scary box”, harry made it out of the house through the bedroom window. He was done for today but absolutely wanted to visit this boy again. He felt captivated by the way the boy responded to his stimulus.  
A perfectly content harry went back to stroll on the beach, surrounded by the darkness of the night and the twinkle of the stars.

Louis opened his eyes, as a sharp ringing pain passed through his skull. He was gripped with fear, almost did not want to see where he was. After a minute, he realised it was just a bad dream. He went back to bed and fell back asleep soon after.  
Louis did not remember much of his dream from the night before. He woke up to his alarm at 7 am, the usual time. After his morning routine, he grabbed his hoodie that fell up to his thighs. He needed the extra comfort that day. He went to his porch, admired the ocean. He attended to his roses first, watering them and trimming their stems. He liked it when his plants were all in perfect shape and tried very hard to maintain them perfectly. The sunflower corner was one of his favourites, he couldn’t stop grinning at the beautiful yellow flowers.  
“I had a terrible, terrible dream yesterday, felt like it was never going to end” he told them. “But seeing you all so bright and lovely takes it all away”, he told them. It’s true what they say, talking to plants did make him feel better and louis was sure the plants loved him too. To be honest he still felt a little upset. He started the sprinklers, walked towards the left of his porch, to the small room.  
The room was specifically designed to rear butterflies. Yes, louis’ heart grows 3 times every time someone mentioned a butterfly or at the sight of one. The room had a huge cage like structure. The walls on the top and the sides of the cage were covered by a net. The bottom of the cage was completely filled by tightly knit plants and their stems. The plants grew into the cage so the butterflies can have access to the flowers and leaves without having to leave the cage. Louis released a butterfly 6-8 hours after its birth. Keeping track of all the babies and caterpillars was very hard and painstaking but louis loved every minute of it. As it was spring time, he was prepared for multiple butterfly births in one day.  
Louis smiled to himself thinking about all the wonderful colours of the spring time. Attracting mating butterflies was a tad tricky. Louis had his own secret recipe that was sure to capture the attention of tiger and black swallowtails, mourning cloaks, monarchs, viceroys and spring azures – some of commonly found butterflies. He used ripe bananas, brown sugar, honey and beer to make his magic butterfly potion. He was yet to make this season’s batch.  
Louis owned an elaborate craft store called snowflake. He is a Christmas baby so sue him for naming his store “snowflake”. The store was a 10-minute walk from his house. It was an abandoned old building with high ceiling and pillars. The walls were made of bricks and was left unfinished so Louis had them painted in a rustic baby blue shade just like his eyes. When he restored the building, he didn’t completely remove the encroaching wild plants so there were wild flowers and creepers in his store corners. He had all kinds of art and craft supplies- from paints to candle making materials. The store also had a bouquet making corner for when Louis feels comfortable enough to sell his flowers. That doesn’t happen very often so the bouquet corner was adorned with dried flowers and a few vases. He also taught different kinds of craft class, made it apt for the season so he can sell or use the supplies. Today he was teaching how to make “Louis’ magic butterfly potion”. Around 15 people have signed up for his class so he was excited.  
Louis skipped his breakfast as he still felt a bit queasy from his nightmare. He wore an extra layer, a jumper, and a scarf just to feel safe. To feel extra cute, he adorned his cycle basket with cute little pansies and peonies from his garden. He then bicycled to his shop down the hill, completely failing to notice the man following him with fast strides.  
Louis opened snowflake, just 30 minutes to go for his special potions class. By the time he prepared everything, a few people had already arrived. Soon everyone was in the room, 15 people, 15 work stations set up. When he checked for a final check there was an extra person who seemed like a newbie.  
Louis went to him, “Hello! May I help you?”  
Harry panicked for a second as he didn’t wish to screw this up. The boy scared so easy and he wanted that high more and more, not to mention how rosy his tear-stained cheeks were. He remained silent thinking for a right thing to say when he felt a small warm hand on his arm.  
Louis is always so welcoming to his new customers, “Are you alright?”  
If Harry was startled, he hoped it didn’t show on his face, “yes- yes, I’m okay”.  
“I don’t think we have met before, I’m Louis”, he said shyly, “owner of this store”, battling his eyelashes. The soreness of his eyelids brought back terrifying memories from last night.  
“I’m Harry”  
Louis willed himself to not blush too much but something in Harry’s voice was so enticing to him. He could feel his tiredness evaporate every time he looked at harry’s, albeit a bit pale, face. “We are about to start a class where we essentially make butterfly food. You can join if you’d like”, he said, securing at least an hour to look at pretty face.  
Harry pretended not to notice the slight strawberry pink dusting the boy’s, no, louis’ cheeks. “I would like that”, he said looking around the room as all the work stations were occupied. The small, warm hand touched him again, grabbing his wrist this time.  
“You and I can work in my station Harry, I hope you don’t mind” Louis said, turning around and walking towards his desk.  
Harry did not understand what was happening to him, but when the boy, (Louis goddammit), turned around he felt his heart and dick throb at the same time. Louis’ bum was so damn pretty, though it was hidden under his oversized jumper harry can see the peach like outline. He mentally slapped himself to concentrate on getting to know the subject, aka louis, better.  
Louis cleared his throat, “Hi everyone. The spring has officially started this week which I’m sure you are all aware of. Today we are going to learn to make a potion, that attracts and feeds butterflies at the same time. Keeping this in your home and using it in your gardens will be so helpful to enhance the butterfly population in your vicinity thus making is pretty and environmentally sound. Let’s get started”.  
Louis opened the lid of a green deep tray dish, “I have marked the lids of the containers on your table with numbers. Now, remove no:1. It’s water, just stir it with the ladle next to the container”, he expectantly looked at harry, “Are you going stir or what” he asked using his cute voice, smiling to himself.  
Harry took the ladle and started stirring. _‘The boy is short, so when he looks up you can see his beautiful long lashes. He is not putting on a show for you, this is earth, control yourself”_ harry mentally repeated to himself. Attraction towards an earthly subject only led to pain but harrys long past worrying about the consequences.  
“Then open the beer can and add it to the water”, Louis said. He looked at harry flicking his dainty wrist towards the beer. “can you do it orr…?”  
“Of course,” harry hoped he’s not drooling over the boy. The morning sun casted a beautiful golden glow on his cheeks, adding extra pink to his lips. Damn louis’ eyes were so inviting he just wanted to spend all of his cursed life looking at those baby blues. If only he could.  
“Now add the brown sugar while stirring continuously, make sure there are no lumps formed. We want to avoid the crystallization of sugar. Continue to stir until the sugar is completely dissolved”, louis fired the instructions.  
Harry still couldn’t get a hold of himself. He was holding the cup of sugar looking a bit lost. Apparently looking lost was his personality trait. So, louis took his hand, “Here harry the newbie, hold the ladle. Now can you slowly pour the cup of sugar in there? Do not worry I will hold your hand with the ladle to help to stir”. Louis did not know where this confidence was coming from. But he was enjoy holding hands with pretty face.  
Oh lord this was a mistake, harry thought, please have mercy (what an irony, the devil calling for the god, harry internally laughed at his joke. He is working on his humour). He simply nodded and looked down to stare at his mixture. No, he did not see the little frown and the slight sadness on little louis’ face. At least he pretended he didn’t see it.  
“Now open lid no: 2, you will find two ripe bananas. It is organically grown so those who wish to take this home do not have to fret about using the potion in your gardens. Peel them, cut them into small but not too small pieces and add it to your mixture. Go easy with the stirring we don’t want to mush the bananas”.  
This time louis did not look up at all, he did all the work by himself and harry felt like an ass. You’re an ass, you’re here learning about the boy to use it to torment him later in his dream, a voice told him. Harry sighed and cleared his throat. “Um, let me cut the bananas”.  
“Oh, it’s okay harry, I don’t wish to burden you. You did not sign up for the class so maybe I shouldn’t have forced you. Besides I have to cut 10 or so bananas as I’m making my spring batch to use it in my gardens. So please relax”, louis said quietly without even looking up once. He busied himself with the peeling and cutting.  
Harry also noticed the purposeful gap between them which was not there before. Maybe it’s good. Getting closer to the boy would have been a hindrance anyway. Harry nodded again having no words to say.  
Louis was quick, he was done with his bananas. “Now the final lid, no:3. Honey is optional. It makes the potion gooey so be careful with the amount of honey you add. It also depends on the surface you wish to apply this potion. For example, more honey is needed when you are applying it on the tree barks or similar hard surfaces; less honey when you are applying it on plain, smoother surfaces. You can also avoid honey completely in case you wish to use a stand with a sponge soaked in the potion. I have measured just 2 spoonsful there if you want to add more please take it from here”, he motioned his head towards the small cubby, painted in baby blue, adjacent to the bouquet corner. And for the first time in a while, he let his eyes roam around searching harry who was near the counter looking at the art supplies.  
Louis continued to his class, “Mix the honey thoroughly, mind the bananas. Now set the mixture aside for two to three day so the sugar reacts with the beer to enrich the sweetness of the potion. Leave the bananas inside, just take a part of the potion in a bowl and use a brush to apply it where ever you prefer. You are free to take the container along with the potion, as the cost was included in your registration fee. If you have any questions or need supplies like sponges or brushes please meet me in the front”. He smiled brightly, with sparkling eyes, “thank you everyone, have a beautiful day and keep an eye for the future classes”. He loved teaching people and helping butterflies so this was a good day. Well almost. He sighed and went up to the front where harry was standing looking out the window.  
“Where are you from anyway, I don’t think I have seen you in this village before”, well that was not rude at all.  
Harry jerked as if he forgot there were people around him, “hm I am a wanderer, so let’s just say I’m visiting for a few days”.  
“must be a flexible job”  
“oh, um, I am not employed currently”, harry coughed and covered his face with his hands awkwardly. “thanks to my grandfather, I guess. He left me a lot of money and it’s just me, so”, harry shrugged looking at the window. Well, that and a curse from Morpheus, the god of dreams. But that is a story for a different time. He can’t go around saying that now can he.  
Louis didn’t want to be a play toy for a rich brat, so he made sweater paws as he always feels protected that way and said, “well, good to meet you harry. Hope you have a pleasant time here”.  
Harry narrowed his brows and simply nodded again and left the shop.

_

Louis laid in bed that night thinking of a certain mystery man who showed up in his store in the morning. To be honest, louis kind of liked harry and was extremely attracted to him. It was illegal in his village and a few neighbouring ones, to classify and discriminate people as alpha, omega and beta. Louis and his village were a part of individual and independent rights activist group hence they moved to a secluded, abandoned area to start a new, healthy way of living. There were only a few people in the beginning, now there were a few villages who are embracing this lifestyle. This doesn’t mean they hate their natural traits or their bodies. They embrace everything about their mind, body and soul but lead a forward life where omegas are not discriminated, where alphas are respectful and decent. Louis took pride in his independent life and the beautiful garden he maintained. Snowflake was his pride and joy, almost like his first born. Louis was an omega but he did not like to bring attention to that normally, just to protect himself as he lives alone most of the time, until today. Now all he wanted was to think about how harry’s voice made him wet. He only got a whiff of pretty face’s scent which mostly smelled like sea but there was also something familiar that reminded him of his roses. Roses and sea? “Hmph, weird”, he spoke out loud. Thinking about harry only made him all wet and gooey, but louis didn’t want to admit to himself that it was a distraction; he was a bit scared to go to sleep. He tossed and turned for a while eventually fell into a shallow sleep dreaming of sea breeze and a bit familiar scent of roses.  
Harry entered the house again, like the day before. He noticed that louis had left a light on in every room. “Poor boy”, harry said to no one. Louis’ house was small and cozy, there was a staircase leading upstairs near the door. Since louis slept downstairs so harry assumed there was nothing on the first floor except maybe storage. He made his way to the bedroom. The walls were same as Louis’ store, baby blue. But the rest of the house had other pastel accents but harry didn’t pay attention to anything else. He saw the freshly cut roses and sunflowers in a vase on the table near his escape window. There was also a scented candle lit, burning too close to the lace curtains. Harry blew it just in case. What? he needed the by alive so he can scare him to death while starring at his pretty little ass.  
Louis looked peaceful sleeping. Harry couldn’t stop starring at the long lashes sweeping his cheekbones. But he was not here for that he had important matters at hand. Harry felt brave enough to touch his wrist today; being able to feel the boy’s heartbeat thrilled harry. It was time, harry closed his eyes.

 _Louis felt a small prick on his wrists. He tried to scratch but he couldn’t reach nor move his hands. He tried harder. He opened his eyes to find out that his wrists and feet were tied together with a barbed wire. It was very dark so he moved his hands to feel where he was. He felt something like a wooden wall. By the time he realized he was inside a big wooden box resembling a coffin with his hands and feet tied up he was hyperventilating._  
Harry could feel the boy’s erratic heart beats and hard breathing. Louis was too afraid to do anything except panic. Harry couldn’t help but smile as he felt his inner core beginning to get the sense of serenity. It was like eating an ice-cold popsicle in a dry hot desert, his soul was soothed already.  
_As much as he was scared, Louis didn’t want to die. So, he started scratching the side of the coffin like box with the barbed wire on his feet and hands. The wire bit into his flesh, there was blood everywhere. Louis cried out in pain, coughing and choking but he didn’t give up. He scratched harder and harder. He heard a loud noise and voila- he was out. His body was unscathed. No blood, no injuries, no pain. He was now standing in a meadow, with a small waterfall. That was a place blessed by nature. Louis saw a butterfly and his heart soared. He ran after it, trying to catch the butterfly. Then he sat on the moss-covered tree trunk looking at the water. “This is my happy place”, he shouted at the sky. The sky was glowing in a weird greenish way that reminded him of harry and his mystery emerald eyes. “Oh harry, you are so hot”, he shouted again. “Where did you come from”, followed by, “la la la la “. Louis was just happy, humming nonsense ._  
Harry panicked. He realised louis had the ability to lucid dream. Every lucid dreamer is different, in this case it seemed like louis could create his own reality. Unlike most people louis was not partially aware of lucid dreaming, while in his dream state but he could change the intended outcome. Usually in situations like these harry would just leave and find a new subject but he was not ready to leave louis just yet. The sight and smell of blood gave him an eternal satisfaction that would last for days. So, he continued to touch louis, this time entering his dream sequence instead of just watching. Yes, there was a risk of getting caught, but harry was confident he could manage. He hid behind a tree far from louis. He remembered louis saying words but they were not clear to him so he got a bit closer to listen to louis’ secret words.  
_Louis ran around for a while chasing after the insects and birds. He was a bit sweaty and hot and the water seemed tempting. Louis got undressed; removed his pyjamas._  
Harry was sure he stopped breathing because louis was wearing a dark purple, silk woven lace panties. He ass looked like a curse on its own, sinful and juicy. Harry wanted to bite it; he wanted to cry. He was rock hard. He kept a hand on his mouth to remain silent and observed the angel from afar.  
_Louis removed his panties too, as there was no sign of a human nearby. He carefully laid his panties on his pyjama shirt; he didn’t want to ruin them. Then he did a twirl just because. He was still hot and bothered thinking about harry and his voice. The soft breeze graced over his pink penis which made louis blush a deep red._  
Harry might be the devil, but he was not made of stone. One hand over his mouth and another hand went to his cock, stroking himself slowly and painfully.  
_Louis thought about harry; his beautiful but guarded eyes, long curly hair, how big his hands were when louis held it with his own. How he wanted that big palm of harrys to spank his big bum. Closing his eyes louis laid on the grass. “mm”, he moaned slowly thinking about getting spanked by those big, seemingly strong hands that refused to touch him. He rubbed his nipples, tweaking one a bit harder and rougher. He loved the pain and was already getting so wet. He felt slick coming out of hole, leaking onto his thighs. He could smell himself blended with the nature’s earthy note. He popped his knees to reach his hole with his hands. Slowly he touched his rim, feeling the slick; he was dripping. Slowly louis inserted his ring finger inside his throbbing hole. “ahh feels so nice harry”, he moaned louder suddenly wondering why harry smelled like those English roses from his garden. Louis wanted to feel the pleasure, pushing his finger harder and faster into himself trying to find his spot. His fingers were not long enough making louis cry louder in frustration._  
Harry felt an electric shock run through his body. He saw louis getting turned on, smelled his slick but he didn’t know what was making him squirm that way as louis was only thinking thoughts without saying a word. The second he moaned out harrys name in that small preening voice, harry was done with. He ran out of the room before his panic woke louis. “oh my god”, he whisper-screamed feeling the wetness of his release on his pants. He had come watching louis trying to fuck himself with his finger in his _dream_. “fuck”, he kicked the door open, ran out of the house. He kept running until he jumped into the ocean.  
Louis woke up to the loud noise. He sat up, breathing hard with cum on his pants. He felt uncomfortably wet. Confused, he left the bed to see where the noise came from. It was bright since he left a light on in every room, he came to his living room finding his door open. “I think I left it locked”, he exclaimed quickly shutting and bolting the door. He changed clothes and went back to sleep too tired to think about anything else.

_

Louis has never been this scared and embarrassed at the same time. He was scared for his life one moment, gaging for a stranger’s cock the next. He blushed thinking about wanting to be spanked in his dream. He was too shy to look in the mirror so he went straight away to his garden.  
After his chores, he took a long shower as if to wash away his night and dream. He was still thinking about harry and sex which made him wear his nipple piercings. Two small diamonds with, c shaped rings. He liked the pinch-y sensation that made him all tingly and warm. He wore a soft cream coloured silk blouse that was a size smaller, so it clung to his chest showing off his nipple piercings. He chose black leggings and a black faux fur long coat which kept him warm. He completed the look with messy hair and a pair of vans or “cozies” as he liked to call them.  
He felt relaxed and happy as soon as he entered snowflake. Mid-week days were always uneventful. He was thinking of meeting up with his friend if he was to close snowflake sooner than he intended.  
After an hour louis was still feeling little apprehensive and turned on if he was honest. So, he closed the store and pedalled downtown to see his hot and cute friend, Oliver.  
Oliver owned a ballet school. Though he is not a trained dancer he loved the art too much to not do anything about it. Louis let himself in, being familiar with the place and the person who owns it. He took a seat by the small gallery to watch the little kids do their cute little twirls and grand plies, those little smiles always put him in a better mood.  
Oliver knew louis was in the studio as soon as he came. He waited for about 3 minutes so that it did not seem like he was coming on too strong. He had a crush on louis ever since they came into each other’s lives but none of them made the ‘move’ till now. As he walked down the hallway wondering what kept them from being boyfriends, he could not stop staring at louis. Those pink puffy cheeks, warmest blue eyes with eyelashes so long it could stop the world with just a blink. Though his eyes looked a little tired which – no. He was going to change it.  
“Hello my favourite person”, Oliver chirped trying to make louis smile. If his heart stopped for a second when louis’ head snapped towards him no one has to know. Louis smiled his brightest smile and leaped to hug Oliver, “Hiiii, I’ve missed you”.  
“I missed you too louuu”, oliver slung his hands to louis’ tiny waist hugging him tighter.  
“How have you been”, louis asked and then shyly added, “am I really your favourite person”  
“Now that I have seen my favourite person”, Oliver winked at louis holding him at an arm’s length, “I am doing awesome”.  
“omg I have really missed you a ton oliver”, louis hugged him again throwing his arms around his neck, lifting himself up dangling toes and all.  
Oliver did his absolute best to not melt into a puddle or jerk away when he felt Louis’ nipple piercings poking at his chest. Oliver was there when louis got those hot little diamonds on his rosy nipples, holding his hands. He has never seen them again or ever felt them until now. He was sure louis will be the death of him. He cleared his throat and said, “You know you can call me anytime lou”.  
Louis let go completely, “I know oliver. It is the ‘butterfly’ season after all so you know I’ve been a bit busy”.  
“yes of course, and I would love to meet your new babies, help you with your garden. Just say the day, I will be there”  
“You’re the best”, louis said shyly. Suddenly he felt hot and flustered and he thought he smelled roses.  
Oliver didn’t comment on the blushing cheeks. Rather he wanted to know why louis still looked a bit wary and tired. “Are you taking care of yourself louis?”, he asked with concern written all over his face.  
“Why do you ask me that”, louis frowned.  
Oliver took a step closer, stroking his cheekbone tenderly, touching the little constellation on lou’s cheeks, “For starters you look like you haven’t been sleeping for days”  
And so, louis told oliver all about his scary dreams save for the horny part. He would take it to his grave thank you.  
“That’s awful darling”, he tried not to swoon at the blush.  
“mhm”, louis knew he was blushing, he was a sucker for cute pet names after all.  
“Say what, after the kids leave, which will be soon, let’s go to the arcade and have some fun”  
“Really? You would do that for me?”, he asked fluttering his lashes without intending to.  
Louis was being too cute oh my god. Oliver tried to shut down the urge to touch his chest to feel his erratic heart.  
“Anything for my favourite person”  
Louis blushed deep red this time and just nodded. Oliver went back to his office to cancel the rest of his day and louis went back to watching the kids.

_

Louis and Oliver had a tiresome day filled with fun and laughter. They played all the games at the shitty machines, found a way to use the broken ones too. Louis appreciated the distraction. Once the night started crawling down, he was feeling quite uneasy and scared to spend it all by himself. He could ask oliver to stay over. They were only friends save for that one drunken kiss; louis wasn’t even sure if oliver remembered it. Louis desperately didn’t want to be all alone so he asked outrightly, “Oliver do you mind staying with me tonight? I’m terribly upset over those dreams and I don’t really feel like being alone when scared”.  
Oliver felt his blood rush down to his cock and up to his heart at the same time. He might be having an aneurysm but could care less about it. His massive crush on louis got intensified after that stupid drunken kiss. Honestly, he didn’t think louis was sober enough to remember it. But like any other human he was anxious about his feelings not being reciprocated, though his heart was plummeting and his cock was pulsing all at the same time. He must have had a weird expression on his face because louis’ face fell.  
“What was I thinking. I am sorry, you already took a day off to spend it with me and I’m very thankful for that. A good cup of tea will put me right to sleep so-”  
Oliver was beating himself up mentally, “No, NO LOUIS”, damn he was out of breath. “Listen to me, I would love to keep you safe, tonight and every night”  
Louis wondered if something more was going on with Oliver but at that moment, he was thankful to have someone with him. He was relieved to spend the night with company. “Um, I do not have the guest room free so, um, you know, do you mind if we have to share a bed?” He was praying internally ‘please don’t be weirded out’.  
Oliver was sure he just died and went to heaven. His body was thrumming with butterflies? Jesus. “yeah, no problem. Don’t you worry your pretty little head, lets grab something to eat and go home”.  
So, they did. After a quick meal in the local diner, louis felt sleepy. He was thankful when oliver threw his arm around him, holding him close. He was warm safe from the cold winds. They walked back to louis’ place in beautiful silence or so oliver thought. The content pair failed to notice a shadow with smoky green eyes following them.  
After reaching his home louis put on his kettle. He had an air tight plan for tonight. Tea, pyjamas and sleep (maybe cuddling oliver if he was upto it). Louis was very particular about his tea and his tea cups. He would have a tea cup for every occasion if he could, but right now, he only had two- daytime/night time cups. The night tea cup was made of porcelain. Painted in deep sapphire blue, the tea cup had a cute little moon and stars engraved on it with a bit of gold dust. It was a gift from his mother; she gave it to him when he left the mainland. He understood why his mum can’t leave with him, but they tried to meet at any and every chance they got. He missed her like crazy and the cup made him feel close to her. Louis adored it. He fixed tea for the both of them and took their cups to his room.  
All this time he thought oliver and him was of the same height. How had he not seen those long legs; louis wondered to himself.  
“you look taller in your pjs”, he said.  
If Oliver was startled or surprised, he hid it well. He simply smiled and shrugged with open arms.  
Louis handed over his tea, “careful, its hot. I made chamomile tea with honey; it will help us rest well”.  
Oliver was thinking of tasting something else which he was sure tasted sweeter than all the honey in the world. Instead, he said, “that sounds so lovely louis, thank you”.  
Their “tea time” was over quickly. Louis stood up, keeping the cups safely on his bed side table. He went around checking all the doors and windows in his house. Once he was satisfied that they were all closed and locked he made his way back to his room.  
Louis and Oliver have slept in the same bed a few times and they have cuddled a ton as louis loved to do so. But this was the first time it was happening at night time, louis was not immune to the electricity in the air. Louis was comfy in his blouse and leggings so he just got rid of his coat and his cozies. When he turned around, he pretended not to hear the small gasp that came out of oliver, eyes stuck on his nipple piercings. Well. He put off the lights and got under the covers with oliver. “hi there”.  
“I almost forgot about your piercings lou they look so pretty on you”, oliver whispered. Fuck, way to be subtle oliver, he cursed mentally.  
Louis blushed deep red; he was sure his neck was turning into a tomato. He wanted to ask what oliver meant instead he said, “Let’s have a cuddle oliie”. Oliver was a bit taken aback but for now he was content enough to hold louis, pressed so close, that those naughty diamonds were tickling his chest.  
And so, they got cozy in each other’s arms, drifted to a sound sleep all the while failing to catch the long-haired man watching them through the window, which was right next to louis’ english roses, with green, envious eyes.  
_Louis was on a boat. It was small, crampy and seemed unsafe to be on especially when he can’t even see a glimpse of a coastline. It was made of wood and had a rower attached. There was nothing else for his survival. He was scared to stand up in case he toppled it so he sat there hugging his knees._  
Harry snuck into louis’ room as usual. He was mad at himself for the feelings that might have been plaguing his mind ever since he saw a man holding louis. What was it with this boy, he wondered? He was supposed to be his prey once. Yes, just one day. And now he was embarrassed for getting jealous of a human as if he could live a human life. He sighed. He put his hand on louis’ head, lightly touching his soft hair, getting ready for the blissful feeling of fear.  
_The boat was floating on its own accord. Louis wasn’t sure how he ended up here as he avoids the water at all costs. He loves to observe the waves from the little cliff his house is on but he did not enjoy going into the waters. He noticed a sudden frenzy on the water, moving like a whirlpool. He clutched himself tighter wishing it wasn’t real. He felt like he wanted to throw up. The nausea was too much that he bent his head over his boat just in case. He felt a huge gush of wind pushing his back and just like that he fell into the ocean. He tried so hard to cling to the tiny boat but his fingers hurt and he slipped._  
The boy was sweating, breathing heavily. “Hm he must really not like the water”, harry sighed. Louis was still asleep though. For some reason harry was not able to concentrate. He shook his head and got ready for the limited feeling of eternal peace that came from preying on the sleeping boy.  
_Louis didn’t swim. He was so scared to move. He knew he was drowning fast but didn’t think he’d reach the bottom of the ocean this quick. Maybe he died. He tried to stand on the ocean floor and was surprised he could stand. Maybe it’s the gravity. He took a step and was thrilled to actually walk on the ocean bed. He found a tiny clown fish and chased after it. After what could be considered a long while, he realised he was not struggling to breathe under water. He had been dead and it took him this long to realise. He felt so heartbroken and started sobbing. He sunk on to the ocean floor._  
Harry knew fear. He could smell it, feed off of it, feel it. Since louis was his first ever prey to whom he got attached to, he could feel his control slipping away already. Harry did not know sadness nor was he aware of being able to sympathize with someone else’s sadness. He was so out of place not knowing how to proceed. He had recently learned louis could lucid-dream but that did not matter as long as harry had scared him enough to feel his bliss. But now harry wanted to hug and comfort louis, he could feel everything falling apart.  
_Louis opened his eyes. He was someplace else. It must be a garden because louis could smell freshly cut grass. In fact, he was laying on what felt like a bed of leaves. He slowly got up. It was a rose garden. Suddenly he was hit with a strong smell of english roses. That reminded him of a certain someone. He started to walk around, taking in the garden that only had roses everywhere, in different colours._  
Harry, against everything he was taught, against everything he practiced, exposed himself to his prey in the dream.  
_“Louis”, he heard someone call his name. The voice seemed familiar but he couldn’t put a finger on it. “hello, umm,” louis called back timidly._  
_“Louis Louis”_  
_“harry?”, louis was thoroughly bewildered._  
_Harry found him amongst roses. Louis was so pink. His beautiful lips were all swollen due to the extensive crying. His long eyelashes were clumped together, wet. He looked so pretty. Harry enveloped his long arms around him, hugging louis._  
Louis while dreaming that he was hugging harry, hugged oliver who as softly snoring on his bed. The hug was bone crushingly tight and effectively woke oliver.  
Harry sensing that louis was waking up made himself scare and silently left through the bedside window, leaning down to take another whiff of louis’ roses. He needed to get his head sorted out anyway. He can’t risk losing being able to live on the earth like people who are still alive.  
Oliver woke up to a distressed louis crushing his lungs. He saw the tear strained cheeks and sprung to action. “Wake up, honey”, he said stroking louis’ back. “Lou, baby wake up, it was just a bad dream”.  
“Oliver”, louis’ voice was a small whimper.  
“hi. You’re safe now baby, shhh”, oliver continued to run his fingers from louis’ head to the small of his back like stroking a scared kitten.  
Louis has experienced a whirlwind of emotions. He was all alone in a boat. He thought he was drowning. He thought he was dead. Then he saw harry which was weird because weird, aloof harry was hugging him. louis just wanted to forget everything; he wanted to shake off this feeling of emptiness when he thought he was mourning for himself. Without putting much thought into it, he kissed oliver.  
“Lou open your eyes”, he whispered against baby soft lips. Oliver did not dare to move a muscle. Louis slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark. “are you sure?”  
Louis responded by going in for the kiss, throwing his arms around oliver, holding him tighter.  
Oliver felt his entire body come to life. It was like as if he woke up for the first time. He rolled on top of louis, kissed him back reverently with everything he can muster. Oliver gripped his thighs while deepening the kiss. He licked those beautiful swollen lips and louis opened beautifully. The air around them was electric. New. Shy. They were both aware this might be a dangerous territory that could potentially ruin their friendship. Oliver lost every ounce of control when he heard the oh so beautiful moan escaped from louis. This moment was everything that oliver was dreaming about he could not stop touching those magical lips with his own.  
Louis’ fingers were clenching in oliver’s hair trying to push into him. Oliver’s hands were on his nipples stroking the naughty diamonds through his blouse. Louis loved the small prick followed by a tingling pain every time oliver roughly tugged his nipples. He pulled his hair, arching his back he moaned, “oliver please” rest of the words were small whimpers of desperation.  
“I got you baby”, he said. Oliver moved his hand down slowly tugging on louis’ cock. They were both dressed still and oliver intended to change it soon. He was lazily sucking on louis’ neck while his free hand was holding louis’ wrists. He placed them above his head, “can you hold them still for me baby?”, he asked louis, pulling away from his neck. He admired the tiny little bruises that started to appear. Louis simply nodded when oliver was kissing down his neck biting and lapping his tongue over the darkening bruises. He mouthed his right nipple, pulling the diamond through his teeth all the while stroking his penis. “you moan so pretty baby such a beautiful sound”  
Louis could not find the words so he started rubbing himself against oliver’s thighs. Oliver took the message, he let go of him completely to get rid of his clothes. He smirked at the way louis’ eyes widened looking at the size of him in all its glory. The sight of louis laying on the bed with gassy eyes, so plaint, still holding his wrists above his head did things to oliver. He didn’t want to be so eager and scare louis off. Making a mental note have “the talk” in the morning, he went back to the bed, laid on top of louis kissing and tonguing his earlobes.  
“Let go louis”, he said removing louis’ clothes. He took the small boy in his arms, holding him pressed to his chest, kissing him thoroughly. Louis’ lips felt so soft like a rose petal and oliver wanted to be as gentle. louis threw his legs around oliver, his arms went to his neck, stoking and teasing his hair. Their cocks rubbed against each other and oliver forgot to think. At this point it was clear this meant so much more to oliver than louis so oliver wanted to give the best tonight to louis. They were reduced to a couple of horny teenagers, humping each other until they came.  
No words were exchanged. Just the sound of breaths and gasps of air sounded too heavy in louis’ ears. He was about to cry for a completely different reason then. Oliver, aware of the change in the air went to kiss louis anyway but louis moved away turning his head. His lips were awkwardly touching louis’ chin. The air was so tight and uncertain, louis refused to open his eyes when oliver cleaned them up. They cuddled under the covers, but either of them was not brave enough to fall asleep.  
Harry refused to acknowledge the heavy weight he felt under his stomach. Hell, he even refused to accept that he was still standing by the window, secretly watching sweet louis have uncertain sex.

_

Louis ended up falling asleep at some point, after which oliver left the bed and got dressed. He sat on the recliner and waited for the sunrise as he did not wish to leave louis alone after, well, whatever that was.  
Louis opened his eyes to the sound of birds. He was groggy until he saw oliver watching him sitting on the recliner.  
“hey”  
“did you have a good sleep?”  
“oliver”  
“louis”  
“ollie im-”  
“Don’t say that”  
“oliver please-”  
“listen lou, we are both adults here. I am sure we can work it out but not right now okay?”  
“I’m still sorry”, louis said with tearful eyes and wobbling lips.  
“I’m not”, with that Oliver got up to kiss Louis on his forehead. And placed another kiss on his temple for good measure. “You take good care okay?”  
“I don’t want to lose you over this”  
“Then you won’t baby. We’ll see each other soon”. He walked out of the room and out of louis’ house catching the sight of a curly haired man near the stone wall, dressed in deep black from head to toe. he just left.

_

Three days after the oliver mishap, louis was still mortified. He went and seduced his best friend who apparently might have had feelings for him. He can’t dwell on it though respecting the space oliver had asked. But he won’t let it slide that easily either. After a week’s time he had epic plans to woo back oliver maybe even try dating after having the conversation they should have had before sleeping together. Either way louis will make it up to his best friend. So, he went about with his days pouting. He had a good night’s sleep on all 3 days, no scary dreams.  
As he got ready for bed that night, he was vaguely thinking of the mysterious harry and wondered how harry with the pretty face smelled like his english roses from his garden.

That night harry wanted to try something different. He entered louis’ bedroom through the window he escaped last time. His non-existent heart would have been erratic if it was alive.

 _Louis was lounging by a river. He had flowers all around him. A flower bed, surrounded by hundreds of flowers. Louis had a small daisy clipped to his feathery brown hair with cute bunny hair clips. He was wearing a sundress. It was a pastel blue dress covered in small yellow-coloured cherries with strap sleeves. The plunging neck exposed his almighty collar bones. Louis looked down at himself and smiled. He had remembered to wear his nipple piercings, this time the small flower shaped ones. They were amethyst stones, soft purple and so pretty adorned on his tingly chest. They were poking through satin sun dress, pinching him a bit harder than his usual ones. This sensation kept him wet and aroused constantly. He was twirling around, humming a soft song. He made flower arrangements using all the flowers on sight but somehow, they kept on coming. As though, it was raining flowers. He felt eyes on him so he looked for any sign of an intruder in his happy little flower meadow. He met with a pair of musty jade eyes watching him like a hawk. He screamed, “Harryyyy”, “I missed you”._  
_“you did?”_  
_“yes”_  
_“you look so pretty louis”, harry said without breaking eye contact._  
_Louis went so plaint and was blushing as red as a strawberry. “thank you”, he smiled and twirled again. “You like?”_  
_“will you come to me?”_  
_Louis went. He took harry’s hands, threading their fingers together. “I thought you didn’t like me”_  
_“Oh, you have got it all wrong sweet louis I like you more than I should; more than I’m allowed to”, harry mumbled looking straight at him._  
_“oh”, he said taking a step closer. “here I am”. Louis felt butterflies all around his body. His pulse was treading on the danger category going so fast. He couldn’t stop blushing. He looked down, biting his poor lips._  
“Louis”, harry called trying to get louis to look at him.  
_The sound of harry’s voice was so enticing and strong. The deep rumble vibrated through louis’ fingers, the only point where they were connected. He looked down, feeling more and more shy, fluttering his eyelashes._  
_“mon chérie”_  
_Louis heart was skyrocketing. Did he just call me sweetheart? In fucking french??? He looked up taking another step closer. Their chests were almost touching. There was crackling electricity between and around them, penetrating their lungs through the air they breathed. The electricity lit them from within._  
_“My beautiful chérie”_  
_Louis preened when harry took away one of his hands and placed it on louis’ cheeks. He nuzzled into his large hand. “Did you like my dress?”_  
_“I love it”_  
_Louis felt harry’s hand moving towards his waist, grazing his body with feather light touches. His hand was squeezing his bum, pulling louis towards him. louis wanted to kiss harry. He wanted to be fucked by harry. He wanted harry. But louis didn’t want to be so needy. So, he decided to communicate with his actions, letting his body dance to the fire alight in harry’s eyes. Feeling a little brave, he took the final step to close the gap between them, throwing his arms around harry’s neck. He squealed when harry lifted him by his soft thighs, leaned louis’ back on a tree nearby for support. He wrapped his thighs around harry’s waist. Clinging to harry, chests pressed so close, hiding his face in the crook of his neck ._  
_“can I kiss you minou?”_  
_Harry had called him “kitten” in french, louis was losing it, his world was just little bursts of green sparkles then. “yes please”_  
_That was all harry needed to hear. He tilted his head, leaning forward that their lips were brushing together, "I have wanted to do this ever since I laid my eyes on you little minou", he whispered._  
_louis opened his mouth to ask something but harry pushed his tongue through his lips and- oh my god. the world louis knew of ended entirely and he was rebirthed every time their tongues brushed. Thousands of waves crashed simultaneously. Flowers were blooming all at once. louis felt his blood freeze and boil. he closed his mouth around harry's tongue and suckled on it softly._  
_"you are killing me minou", harry sighed and sucked harder. His lips were gentle as butterfly wings, his warm hand tugging the strap away while trying to press louis against his broad chest. He then moved his hand away to move it up through louis’ already dishevelled dress. Too eager to go slow, harry stroked louis' hole through his soft, pink panties, attached to a hot pink lace garter with bows. "Oh, baby you're soaking". Louis whined like a kitten, now attached to harry's neck, softly nibbling on his skin._  
_Harry then carried a soft whining louis like a bride to the flower bed near the river, laid him down in a way that louis' feet were touching the streaming cold water. He held him as if louis were made of porcelain, his fingertips skimming his golden skin, teasing the tiny copper hairs on his arms and the visible goosebumps. His light fingertips proceeded to circle and taunt louis’ tight pink nipples through his dress. His mouth was searing to taste louis’ lips again so he went. Their tongues were tangling, tasting each other, promising something more than a shadow of a kiss in the dream world. If they were aware, neither of them chose to acknowledge it. Harry’s tenderness tumbled into something else altogether as louis’ hand gripped around his fully clothed rigid cock. Suddenly harry felt like he knew every peak and valley of louis’ body and louis knew his. If only they had met under different circumstances. Harry took both of louis’ hands in his wrist marvelling at their daintiness._

_"I'm going you tie your hands now baby, my sweet darling is that okay?". Louis answered him with a rewarding, dazzling smile. So, harry took the black velvet slash attached to his attire, stuck some flowers on it and used it to tie louis' hands on the flower bed railing, which was made of wooden sticks. He kissed both of louis’ wrists, "you're so good baby i wanna wreck you", harry mumbled into his hair. He kissed down louis' eyelids, cute button nose, bit around his earlobes, rising goosebumps on louis' skin. Then he untied the straps of louis' dress, revealing pink snubs, twinkling with purple flower piercings in the sunlight. "oh lord have mercy on me"._  
_Only louis could make the devil plead to god for mercy after an eternity._  
_Harry bit the rosy bud and pulled on the piercing with his teeth. louis moaned so loudly screaming what seemed like a string of words but what came out was a small, "harry please". Harry bit his nipple and pulled on the piercing again, releasing a filthy wail from the boy. He carried on the ministrations on his nipple for a while just to hear the beautiful, sinful sounds from louis that made harry’s blood shiver with want._  
_Harry got up to quickly get himself undressed and soon reached down to louis who was laid on the flower bed like a queen. He sat near his feet, circling his fingers around louis’ ankles which were wet from the nearby water stream. Harry removed his garter, leaving the tiny bows tied to louis’ milky thighs, then licked the water droplets dripping down louis’ skin enticing tiny groans of pleasure from his sweet mouth that went straight to harry’s cock. Louis had his eyes closed, head thrown back in pleasure, lips bitten raw with want. He then placed soft kisses on louis’ toes, ankles and placed the feet like before, touching the cold water that made louis shrill. “you burn my dark soul baby”, harry whispered into thin air, so new to feeling the want to stay back on earth._  
_“I am going to care for you like no other even if it is the only time, I’m blessed to touch your body” he murmured into louis’ ears letting his hands wander exploring the plaint body laying beneath him wearing nothing but lace lingerie and two bows tied around his thighs._  
_Louis mind was filled with questions and harry was being cryptic but he had important things to deal with at the moment. He looked at harry and said, “fuck me. Please. I want to talk more later but now, I want you. Fuck me until all the purple blossoms over here are buried into the ground” with a soft sultry voice which was unrecognizable even to his own ears._  
_Harry became a possessed man. His lips found louis’ softness and he forgot everything that he ever knew. Louis made a small humming noise that sparkled his blood slowly burning through his veins. They felt it everywhere a kiss so hot and so deep they never wanted to breathe the air again. A kiss that will never be forgotten though it only existed in the foggiest memories; witnessed by the shadows of a dream land._  
_“louis”_  
_“hm”_  
_“look at me”_  
_Louis did, baby blues peaking through the heavy droopy lids._  
_Harry saying a silent prayer to the lord above, felt brave enough to utter, “do you trust me to do this right?”_  
_“yes”_  
_“let me take you to the heights of the world”_  
_All louis managed to do was moan out a small yes while arching his back to reach for something._  
_Harry peppered his body with kisses and reached out to take what seemed like a garland of flowers. He couldn’t resist the urge to wrap it around louis’ throat. He said, “baby, I want to adorn you with all the worldly flowers and many woven crowns but now I am going to wrap this garland made of flowers around your soft throat” and when louis said yes baby, harry really believed in gods._  
_While pulling at the garland’s end every now and then harrys lips worshipped louis’ soft, lithe body. His fingers got rid of all of louis’ clothing to touch his soaking hole. Louis was gasping and crying tears of pleasure when he felt harrys fingers inside him, pushing him to the brink of the world every time they graced his spot. Every time when the fingers went back, he was pulled back in to the earth only to be pushed out to the edge again._  
_Harry broke the kiss and entered louis again, but now with his cock, in one wonderfully hard thrust. His arms circled louis’ body; his fingers cooled the boy’s mind that burned with longing. He glided in and out as the angelic hips rose frantically to meet him- to catch him and never let him go. Harry made his work for it, taunting him each time he withdrew, rocking back into him so completely louis thought he would die of pleasure. He stopped for an eternal moment, buried so deep within louis, touching him from within, pulling at his garland, forcing him to respond to his power as louis’ muscles spasmed around him, soaking him with his slick, cock wetting his stomach. Louis tried to scream but his voice was so hoarse only a whimper came out._  
_They watched each other, blue eyes to green, until louis’ tears blurred the gradients of his face. Harry bent down to lick them away, his tongue cool on his flushed cheeks. He whispered, “I am a scarlet stain upon this earth who got a wish granted to fuck an angel” against louis’ temple, lips thrumming against his sweaty skin. When harry grinded from the inside, louis came again spinning into harrys words._  
_Louis couldn’t hear. He couldn’t see. He could only feel- the familiar twinge of satisfaction- when harry took a peaked nipple between his teeth, restring his breath and relaxing his throat simultaneously, when his fingernails softly scrapped the sides of his throat, when the heat of his skin set fire to louis’ own setting fireworks off under his eyelids, when harry angled himself perfectly just so to create an exquisite friction._  
_He came inside louis with a loud gasp, flooded him with all of him. harry slowly pulled out and imprinted himself onto louis’ slick body, held him to his chest feeling the beating heart that belonged to louis wishing he had one just so louis can feel his erratic pulse._

After everything, harry’s crushing weight was the one to wake louis up. louis felt so out of place, laying on his bed, with come stained pants and a stranger touching his head. He screamed trying to get out of bed. Harry moved away like he was burned. His eyes were so wide, equally scared. He knelt down near louis’ bedroom door putting his hands up, “let me explain”  
“what the fuck”, louis looked cartoonish standing crouched in the corner of his room practically stuck to the wall. “aren’t you the guy who wandered into my class the other day? What is happening?”  
“louis please calm down. I won't harm you. Let me explain. Please”  
“you have five minutes”  
Harry decided it was time. Telling his secrets to an earthly being meant he can finally leave the cursed world of dreams; he will no longer exist but will be freed to attain peace. But he has to let go of louis. With a heavy heart harry cleared his throat. No one switched on the lights, the moon’s candescent glow filled the room.  
“this might seem super crazy and creepy but please listen. I am stuck in the shadow world. For whatever reason when I met with an accident a long time ago, I did not die. Maybe because I prayed so hard to stay on earth. Maybe I’m just fucked up. I am a dead man walking louis. I get to visit earth and meet with earthly beings but in order to keep doing that I have to scare people in their dreams and feed off of their fears. For a moment of peace and calm I have lived like this forever and that’s how we met. Something about you, your beauty, your calming presence gave me the strength to feel things I have long forgotten. For the first time I wished I was alive so that I can kiss you till I ran out of breath and then some more. The day I saw you dreaming about me, pleasuring yourself to the thought of me is etched onto my memory. I wanted more. But touching a human for more than a few seconds in the real world means I will have to leave forever. For the first time in my cursed life, I felt satisfied enough to leave the world but first I had to have you, even if it was only in your dream.”  
“wow. This, um, is a bit crazy harry” louis coughed into his closed fist. “wait, you gave me nightmares- you were in my room before and escaped through this window- that’s why you smelled like my roses. Oh my god harry”, louis was so scared.  
“you have to understand louis, I was only trying to live. But you have changed everything for me louis and we are running out of time”  
Louis took a step towards harry. He felt crazy because for some weird reason he believed harry. “how much time do you have left”  
“I am not sure but soon” harry wanted to tell so much more but this will have to do for now. “I believe I am at the very point of death. My heart has grown cold but you made me shiver. I will always remember you stretched over bright blue sea and laid flower deep on the fields. You are the best parting gift a dead man could ever ask for” harry’s face was soaked in his tears.  
Louis ran to him, knelt down in front of harry, their knees almost touching, face streaming tears of his own. “I feel like you’re saying you love me but saying that had cost you your life”  
“no louis, I had no life”  
“will you really disappear if I touch you”  
“I don’t know baby I have not spoken to a human for this long ever since I started living in the dream world”  
“I am gonna miss you” with that louis took harrys face in his hands, kissed him so tenderly on his lips. They kept it so soft and slow, tasting each other’s tears. “Oh, how badly things have turned out for us. Harry, thank you for the best dream of my life” he etched his words onto harry’s lips.  
Harry wrapped his arms around louis’ waist, still kissing him softly he said, “go louis. Rejoice, go and remember me. For you know how I cherished you”  
Louis wept. He could not decipher what happened but he saw harry turn into a big ball of light and went into thin air. Nothing was different. Louis wondered if he was still dreaming. He went to open his window but didn’t when he noticed one single rose missing from his flower arrangement on the bedside table. 

*  
“while no voices chanted  
choruses without ours,  
no woodlot bloomed in spring without our song..."  
*

**Author's Note:**

> i love abo fics and i don't think of it as discriminatory in anyway. i just felt this kind of an independent village set up was essential for this story. please feel free to reach out to me if you have any concerns over it. let me know if i had missed something in the tags :)  
> this is my first time writing a fic on ao3 and my first blff. special thanks to the blff mods for organizing this and being so lovely to work with.  
> the title is from the song teeth by 5SOS  
> hope you enjoyed reading this work :)


End file.
